warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century
Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century is a 1980 cartoon starring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian. It is the sequel of Duck Dodgers In The 24½th Century. It was the first Daffy and Porky cartoon since 1965. This cartoon first aired on November 20, 1980, as part of an animated TV special called "Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving" with scenes that would later be cut when this cartoon was reformatted as a short. Plot Daffy Duck reprises his famous role of Duck Dodgers in another spoof of Saturday afternoon space serials. Assigned to locate the rack-and-pinion molecule needed for yo-yo polish, Dodgers and his assistant, an eager young space cadet (Porky Pig), crash their spaceship into a giant egg-shell, where they find Marvin the Martian, who is, as usual, scheming to destroy Earth, in an attempt to solve the "fuel problem". Marvin asks Dodgers to visit the boudoir of Gossamer, a giant, hairy monster in sneakers, and the frightened Dodgers flees. Porky uses electronic clippers to literally haircut Gossamer into nothingness, and Dodgers, furious of his assistant's all too literal interpretations of his commands, repeatedly fires his ray gun at Porky's rear. Gallery Trivia * This is the first cartoon where Gossamer is named. Prior to that in his first two appearances, he was not named (as in Hair Raising Hare) or named Rudolf (as in Water Water Every Hare). * This cartoon reveals that Gossamer consists entirely of hair, hence once his fur is shaved he becomes invisible. This is even referenced in one of Cartoon Network's "The Bugs & Daffy Show" bumpers during the Powerhouse era when Bugs Bunny gives Gossamer a haircut. Changes in the reformatted version *The following scenes were cut when this cartoon was reformatted as an individual animated short: **Porky using a straitjacket gun to capture Marvin the Martian. **The real ending where Marvin (still wrapped in the straitjacket) aims his missile at Earth and fires it, then tells the viewers that the missile will take three days to reach Earth, giving everyone time to get their affairs in order before getting killed (which explains the "That's All Folks!" ending card where Marvin the Martin says, "Don't worry, folks. After all, it's only a cartoon"). *The Nickelodeon version of this cartoon cuts out the "That's All Folks!" ending card where Marvin the Martin says, "Don't worry, folks. After all, it's only a cartoon," along with ABC's edits made to it when it was reformatted as a cartoon short. * The edited version of this cartoon has been seen on ABC, Cartoon Network, Boomerang and even in such video releases as "Marvin the Martian and K-9: 50 Years on Earth" VHS tape, Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes(reissue) VHS tape, the Bugs and Friends Japanese laserdisc set (as well as its European VHS tape), the DVD release of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters ''and on Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Volume 1 DVD/Blu-Ray set. Hence, almost all current copies in circulation are edited and the only way to see the full version is to watch the ''Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving TV special. Additional credits *'Graphics:' Don Foster *'Associate Producer & Production Manager:' Mary Roscoe External Links * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Marvin the Martian Category:Marvin the Martian shorts Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Duck Dodgers shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Gossamer shorts Category:Gossamer Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1980 films Category:1980 shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies